


The Skeleton of Judgement Hall

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Series: The Victor Hugo Tales [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Hunchback AU, I lied, I'm Sorry, In the underground, Love Triangle, No Papyrus, Papyrus is sort of there, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: Sans the Skeleton is the bellringer and the judge of the Judgement Hall, though mostly the former. His master Asgore keeps him locked away because of his low HP, but he wants to see the Festival of Fools!He thought he would be out there for one day and that would be enough, but he didn't count on meeting the kind human, Frisk.Hunchback of Notre Dame AU. Goes by the Disney movie. In the underground with monsters and humans.UP FOR ADOPTION





	1. The Bells of Judgment Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off the Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney movie because it's my favorite Disney Movie! I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Fact of Hunchback of Notre Dame: This movie has the least amount of trees of any Disney movie!

In the middle of a snowy little town called Snowdin there was a booth right in front of a restaurant called Grillby’s. The booth had a red curtain covering it. A group of little bunny monsters surrounded it, waiting for the show to begin!

A voice then started singing behind the curtains and music started playing from somewhere.

“ _Morning in Snowdin, the town awakes!_ ” The person that goes with the voice appeared as the red curtains pulled apart to reveal a colorful character!

In the booth a person was standing there. They were dressed like a joker in a green and yellow theme, but with a red mask. Their hair went everywhere crazily and their eyes seemed to glow bright red like their mask.

They stood in front of a background of the king’s castle.

“ _To the bells of Judgement Hall!_ ” They smiled like a demon and gestured to what they were singing about, “ _the Royal Guards guard and Grillby bakes to the bells of Judgement Hall!_ ”

The joker pulled a string and little bells fell down ringing, “ _to the big bells as loud as the battles! To the little bells soft as a doll! And some say the town’s the toll of the bells! The bells of Judgement Hall!”_

They took a breath after their piece was complete, but they immediately went back to their story. They wave their hands, welcoming anyone to hear.

“Listen,” they held their hand to their ear, hearing the bells ring, “they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves!”

Their left hand rose with a mini puppet version on it, “THEY DON’T?!”

“No, silly kid!” They scolded, “there in the faraway Judgement Hall lives the mysterious bell ringer and judge! Who is this creature?”

Comically, the puppet popped up again, “who?”

“What is he?”

“What?”

“How did he come to be there?”

“How?”

“Hush!” The joker whacked the puppet on the head to the laughter of the monsters, “and Chara will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!”

Quickly, Chara pulled down a backdrop of a dark night and hid under the the bottom of the booth. They lifted puppets of two skeletons, the old Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster and his wife, Calibri.

“ _Dark was the night when our tale has begun on the roads near Judgement Hall!_ ” They began to sing again and the story came to life as if they were actually there!

“Shush them!” Gaster told his wife, “we’ll be heard!”

“Hush, little ones!” Calibri whispered to two bundles in her arms.

“ _Four frightened skeletons ran away from the castle near Judgement Hall!_ ”

“Four gold for safe passage from New Home!” A monster whispered from the shadows.

“ _But a trap had be laid for the family!_ ” The Royal Guard appeared with weapons summoned, “ _and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells!_ ”

“Asgore Dreemurr!” Gaster whispered in fear.

“ _The bells of Judgement Hall!_ ” Chara sneered at the king puppet, “ _Asgore Dreemurr long to purge the world of humans! And he saw traitors everywhere except within!_ ”

“Bring these traitors to the castle!” The King waved his hand at his guards to take the skeletons away.

Gaster was dragged away first, being to most dangerous. He discovered what Asgore wanted to do with the humans that would fall and he was appalled. He destroyed his research on the barrier keeping the monsters Underground and tried to run with his family.

The guards tried to grab Calibri, who was putting up a fight and protecting the bundles in her hands.

“What are you hiding!” A guard growled.

“Stolen research, no doubt!” Asgore sneered, “take them from her!”

Chara made a creepy gesture, “she ran!”

Calibri ran back the way she came, hopefully she would be safe where she was going. The skeleton finally reached the golden doors of the Judgement Hall.

“Sanctuary!” She cried, “please give us sanctuary!”

Sadly, King Asgore reached her before anyone heard the cry for help. He summoned his infamous trident and hurdled it at Calibri.

She tried to run, but the trident hit her through the back and through one of her bundles. She fell down the steps, dead.

She then dusted and all that was left was her two bundles. They both revealed to have two babies, one tiny and one tall. The taller one quickly started to lose health, since he was the one to get hit by the trident. After a second, the baby dusted and the one left started crying.

“A baby?” Asgore picked up the last skeleton and checked its stats. He gasped at what he saw and summoned another trident.

“STOP!” Chara outstretched their hand, acting out the new character, “cried the queen!”

“This is an unhealthy monster!” Asgore stated, “he only has one HP! I'm putting him out of his misery!”

“ _See there the innocent dust you have spilt on the steps of Judgment Hall!”_ Toriel used her magic to move the dust into decorative urns to bury.

“I am guiltless,” Asgore tried to argue, “she ran, I pursued.”

“ _Now you would add this child’s dust to your guilt on the steps of Judgement Hall!"_

“My conscience is clear!”

“ _You can lie to yourself and your minions,_ ” his wife spat in his face, “ _you can claim that you answered a call! But you can never run from, nor hide what you've done, from the eyes! The very eyes of Judgement Hall!_ ”

Chara started singing their part again, “ _and for one time in his life of power and control! Asgore felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul!_ ”

Asgore suddenly shivered as a cold wind blew past him. He saw the gold light shining on him evilly.

“What must I do?” He grunted.

“Care for the child,” Toriel turned away with the urns, “raise it as your own.”

Asgore raised an eye, “what? I have to take care of this weak-” he paused and smile crept over his face, “very well, let him live in the Judgement Hall!”

“Live here,” Toriel asked, “where?”

“Anywhere! _Just so he’s kept locked away where no one else can see!_ The bell tower perhaps! _Even this weak creature may yet prove to be of use!”_

“The Queen left Asgore after his misdeed, but still kept control of the Judgement Hall,” Chara continued, “and Asgore gave the child a cruel name. A name that meant without… Sans!”

The joker got more puppets, but hid them behind a translucent backdrop.

“ _Here is a riddle to guess if you can!_ ” They smiled, “ _sing the bells of Judgement Hall! Who is the monster and who is the man?_ ”

The bells in the distance got louder and seemed to go with the music, “ _sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells! Bells of Judgment Hall!"_

Chara held the high note and once done, both they and their booth disappeared in a red smoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the killing of Papyrus, there was no room for him.


	2. The Bell Ringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, for story purposes, Snowdin and the castle (along with the Judgement Hall) are right next to each other. 
> 
> All the monsters live in Snowdin. 
> 
> Italics means singing.
> 
> Random Fact for HND: In the book, Quazimodo is deaf from ringing the bells and has one eye!

“morning,” the bellringer stepped down from the bells.

He's grown up since we last saw him, but he was still tinier than people would think he should be. He wore a old blue hoody with a dirty white shirt underneath. At five feet of height he could barley reach the bells, which he was instructed to ring, so he used his magic to pull the ropes.

If you ask him about his life, he would say it was great. He has a place to live, food to eat, and an easy job. He lived in the bell tower for as long as he remembered. He only knew what his master told him.

Asgore came over once a day to have a meal, a lesson, and a quick word. Whenever Sans tried to ask him how he came to the Judgement Hall, he would just say his mother left him in the cold of Snowdin and that he took care of him.

Asgore was gracious enough to give him the title of bellringer. Luckily, with the skeleton having no ears, he didn't go deaf from the noise. Later in life, Sans discovered his ability to judge, to see the LV, EXP, and HP of a monster or human, and the King made his the new judge of the Judgment Hall. Not that there was anyone to judge.

“Good morning, Sans,” the person (or should I say monster? (Or thing?)) he greeted smiled kindly.

“MORNING!” Another screeched.

“Good morning,” the third said quietly.

The three friends of Sans were all skeleton statues. Humans called them gargoyles.

The first had cracks lining the face and it was lean. He wore, or was carved with, a black cloak. The second was tall with a bright smile that never left. The third was shorter than both of them and wore a dress. Sans called them Gaster, Papyrus, and Calibri… But he doesn't know why.

Sans went to stand at the window of the bell tower. Outside he could see the festival in Snowdin being set up.

“WHAT’S GOING ON OUT THERE?” Papyrus jumped over to where the monster was. “A PARTY?”

“A festival!” Gaster confirmed.

“YOU MEAN THE FESTIVAL OF FOOLS?” The tall one asked.

“yup,” Sans nodded, staring wishfully at the monsters on the ground.

“GREAT!” Papyrus smiled, “I’LL GET THE SPAGHETTI!”

“It's a treat to watch the colorful assortment of jokesters,” Gaster nodded

“yup,” the skeleton repeated, sadly. He turns away from the window and walks back to his living space (just an old bed and a trombone).

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Papyrus looked sad.

“Aren't you going to watch the festivities with us?” The cracked skull asked.

Sans ignored them and dejectedly messed with his instrument.

“I DON’T GET IT!” The statue tried to whisper as best he could.

“Perhaps he's sick,” Gaster suggested.

“I don't think so,” Calibri spoke up, “maybe he's just sad.”

“But watching the Festival of Fools is the highlight of the year,” Gaster argued, “it always makes him happy!”

“What's good in watching if you never get to join,” she said in a motherly tone, “he's not made of stone like the rest of us.”

Calibri hopped over to the monster, who was now playing a sad toon.

“Sans,” she asked, “what's wrong?”

He sighed, “i just don't wanna watch.”

“Well,” Calibri slowly replied, “did you ever think about going there instead?”

“i’d never survive down there!” He protested, “i have low HP and remember what asgore said, skeletons are thought to be demons!”

Gaster jumped up to them sneering at what the king tells Sans.

“As your friends and guardians,” Gaster commanded, “we insist you go to the festival!”

“Sans,” Calibri took the skeleton’s hands in her’s, “take from a spectator, if watching is all you're going to do, well, you're going to watch you life go by without you!”

“well,” Sans smiled at the attempts, “as much as I appreciate you trying rock my mind away from this-” He smiled at the groan from Papyrus for the pun. “you're forgetting one thing!”

“What?”

“WHAT?”

“What?”

Sans gestured to a painting, “asgore.”

“Oh, yeah,” the three gargoyles said in unison.

“it doesn't help that he hates the festival of fools,” the skeleton sighed. “i could never ask.”

Papyrus smiled, “WHO SAYS YOU HAVE TO ASK?”

“what?” Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing, Papyrus would never break any rules.

“Sneak out,” Gaster suggested.

“i couldn't,” the bell ringer protested, “how would I even?”

“TELEPORT!” Papyrus grinned.

Wow, Sans thought, he must really want him to go! Papyrus hates whenever he teleports just to be lazy.

“He would never know!” Calibri reassured.

“but-”

“If you're the judge,” she interrupted, “shouldn't you be the judge of whether you can go?”

A pause. Then a smile widened on Sans’ face.

“you're right!” He got up, “i’ll do it! i’ll go down and ask-“

He stopped abruptly has he nearly toppled into Asgore, who came for their daily meeting. Gaster, Papyrus, and Calibri turned back into lifeless stone.

“Good morning,” King Asgore Dreemurr coldly stated.

“morning,” Sans put on a fake smile that he was used to.

“Who were you talking to?” He asked looking around.

“nobody,” the skeleton shrugged. He got good at lying.

“Well,” Asgore moved over to sit on a chair saved for his visits, “do you have something to say?”

This is how they started their meetings, he asks, Sans replies, he then goes, leaving behind a meal.

“i was wondering,” he said quietly, “if i could go to the festival?”

“WHAT!” Asgore bellowed.

“never mind!” Sans tried to correct his mistake, but it was too late. The king was fuming. “it’s just, you go every year!”

Asgore turned and left down the stair as the skeleton followed. They continued to walk through the building holding the Judgement Hall.

“I am the king!” He replied angrily, “I have to be there! But I don't enjoy a moment!”

In truth, Asgore would gladly burn the festival to the ground, but the whole thing was a sort of a peace treaty for one day between the fools and monsters. Also, some monster find the fools… Humorous. They don't know what they really are.

Sans gloomily spoke up, “i’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“Sans,” Asgore stopped at the roof’s edge that they walked on, “don't you understand that when your mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've dusted you! This is the thanks I get for taking you under my wing?”

“i’m sorry,” Sans mumbled.

“You don't know what it's like out there,” the king huffed, “but I do… I do.”

He took a breath and looked at the town of Snowdin, “ _the world is cruel! The world is wicked! It's I alone whom you can trust in the underground! I am your only friend!”_

He turned his back to the monster, “ _I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you! I who look upon you without fear._ ”

He turned around again, “ _how can I protect you, boy, unless you stay in here, away in here? You’re a demon!_ ”

“ _i am a demon_ ,” Sans echoed.

“ _And you are weak_!”

“ _and i am weak_.”

“ _And these are crimes the world looks down! You do not comprehend!_ ”

“ _you are my one defender._ ”

Asgore nodded, “ _out there, they'll curse you as a demon_!”

“ _i am a demon._ ”

“ _Out there, they'll hate with scorn and jeer,_ ” Asgore continued.

“ _only a demon_.”

“ _Why tried to have them call you an abomination? Stay in here, listen to me!_ ”

“i _’ll listen_ ,” Sans continued to looked down at the ground.

“ _Grateful to me!” “i’m grateful.”_

“ _Do as I say, obey and stay in here!” “i’ll stay in here._ ”

“i’m sorry,” Sans sighed.

“You're forgiven,” Asgore started to leave, “but remember, this is your sanctuary!”

Once he was gone, Sans crossed his arms on the the stone wall of the roof.

“sanctuary.”

He wishfully watched as the festival continued to be set up.

He smiled and looked around, “ _safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me.”_

The skeleton looked back down, _“all my life i watch them as i hide up here alone. hungry for the histories they show me. all my life i memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me._

 _“all my life i wonder how it feels to pass a day,”_ he stood up, actually smiling at his thoughts, and walked to his room, “ _not above them, but part of them!”_

He ran up the stairs, “ _and out there, living in the town. give me one day out there, all i ask is one, to hold forever._ ”

He made it to his room of bells where Gaster, Papyrus, and Calibri were waiting for him, smiling.

“ _out there, where they all live unaware._ ”

Sans smiled at his friends, “ _what i'd give, what i'd dare, just to live one day out there."_

The skeleton started dancing with Calibri in a cheery shuffle, “ _out there among the bunnies and the fairies and their wives! through the roofs and gables i can see them.”_

The two released there dance as Sans ran towards the window, “ _every day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them. if i was in their place, i'd treasure every instant!_ ”

Papyrus hopped up next to him and put on a dull blue cloak. Sans then hugged him.

“ _out there, strolling by the trees! taste a morning out there, like an ordinary day, they freely walk about there. just one day…”_

Sans hugged all three of the gargoyles again went back down the stairs to the roof.

“ _and then i swear i'll be content_ ,” he stood on the stone wall, “ _with my share!_

“ _won't resent_!” He smiled.

 _“won't despair!”_ He looked for a place to go.

“ _old and bent. i won't care_!” He spotted one.

“ _i'll have spent one day out there!_ ”

With the last note he disappeared in a shortcut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! I was originally gonna end the chapter at when Sans said sactuary, but I conpletely forgot about the song Out There!
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is gonna be about the Festival of Fools!


	3. Chara and Asriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Fest of Fools yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to focus this much on Chara, but I did!
> 
> Random Fact for HoND: All the crowds in the movie are CGI

Snowdin. In some areas the town was practically empty, other places full of life, but no one could deny it was boring.

Thankfully, a group called the Souls fixed that once a year.

As a sign of peace to the king, who hated them with a passion, they would throw a party called the Festival of Fools. It didn't fix the king’s feelings to them, but he couldn't do anything thanks to the monsters who loved them.

King Asgore tried everything to get rid of them! Only a couple of monsters knew of his hatred towards the group and why.

The Souls were humans! Well, eight of them were humans, the majority were monsters who didn't agree with the rule of the Dreemurr family. The monsters were tinier creatures than usual who used to work for the king, but one after one found out what Asgore planned to do to humans, so they left.

Asgore painfully wanted to walk up to the Souls and slaughter every single one, take the souls, and break the barrier. But, if he did that, he would have anarchy since the humans are loved!

He didn't understand why no monster could tell that they were human. Maybe because some wore mask, or that it's been so long since they were trapped underground that they forgot what they looked like.

With all of these problems, Asgore needed some help. Luckily, for him, help was only a couple streets away.

Walking down the Main Street of Snowdin was a cloak figure. His cloak was royal purple and had the Delta Rune emblem. Only his white furry snout and paws were visible.

“Excuse me!” He called to passing monsters, “can you tell me where the castle is?”

All the monsters ignored him.

The monster sighed, “go away for a couple years and they change everything!”

He stopped and stared at all the new things. He didn't remember a library being there. Or all those houses! Snowdin really did change quickly.

His eyes drifted until they landed on a weird looking monster. Or, at least, that's what the other monsters saw, he knew it was a human.

She looked about his age, but she was a couple inches shorter. She wore a light purple skirt (it reminded him of his old home) with a darker purple sash with gold coins attached. The corset was a light blue and pink striped. A white blouse and a red scarf completed the outfit. She had chocolate brown hair, same with her eyes.

She was dancing with another girl in a makeshift blue ballet outfit. Behind them was a guy in purple playing an instrument and reading from a falling apart book. Sitting next to the guy in purple was a goat, the monster smiled at the irony. At their feet was a hat half way filled with coins.

A little monster kid, who was an armless lizard, walked near them, but was quickly ushered away by their mom.

“Stay away, kid,” she whispered, “those are Souls! They'll steal our gold!”

The monster in the cloak sneered at that. Even though a lot loved the Souls, some hated them for their reasons.

It was true that some of the Souls steal. They had to be on the move so they wouldn't be spotted by the Royal Guard, who would lie for some way to arrest them, so it was hard for them to get money, which they get mostly from performing. Some steal food just to survive, but the king used this as propaganda to start hating the group.

Slowly, the monster smiled and threw ten gold in the hat. The girl in the dress smiled kindly, but it quickly disappeared as they heard a whistle.

The monster looked up and saw a whisum, one of the monsters apart of the Souls, fly away. The three humans ran as two Royal Guards came walking up.

“Ugh!” The girl in the dress tripped on a rock hidden in the snow and her money flew everywhere.

The monster saw as she tried to collect the money that she was barefoot! He had to admire her determination for falling to the ground more often thanks to cold.

She was about to run when the Royal Guards caught up to her. One of them grabbed her arm while the other took the hat with the money.

“Alright, human!” One of the guards, a fish with red hair, spat out the word, “where'd you get the money? You steal it?”

“I earned it,” the girl said in a calm tone, “please, I've caused you no trouble, let me go! I need this money for food!”

She pleaded with full eyes and it almost worked! The other guard, a dog monster, looked sad for her, but then the fish monster ignored the charade.

“Humans don't earn money,” she huffed, “I should know! A human stole all the money in my house, I think I need food more than you do!”

“Please,” the human mumbled as the guards started to drag her away, the goat that was with her bit her dress trying to keep her in one place, “that wasn't me!”

“Let's let the judge be the judge of that!” The fish smirked at her own joke.

The human locked eyes with the monster in the cloak, who honestly believed that this girl hadn't stolen a single thing in her life.

“Well,” the girl turned to the guards again and smiled, “I'm sorry in advance!”

Quickly, she ducked down so fast that the guards accidentally dropped her and her hat of money. Her goat grabbed the the hat and the two ran away.

“Sorry!” The girl cried as the sped away into the forest next to town.

The guards were about to follow but the monster in the cloak outstretched his hand and a light bolt shot the ground right in front of the guards, tripping them by the mini explosion. By the time they got up the girl and goat were out of sight.

“You,” the fish monster groaned, “I'll teach you a lesson for attacking guards!”

She summoned a spear, ready to attack, but the monster pulled down his hood. The monsters gasped as they saw who was underneath.

“You were saying?” The monster smirked.

“Prince Dreemurr!” The fish shrieked in embarrassment, while the dog barked in surprise, “I’m sorry!”

She tried to get over herself and saluted, “Undyne, at your service, your highness! Captain of the Royal Guard! This is Lesser Dog.”

Asriel Dreemurr smiled. He was a goat monster that was slightly taller than Undyne. He had horns that were about a couple inches tall and his face was kind. Behind the cloak was the outfit of the royal family.

“Well,” he replied, “can you show me the castle? It seems everything has changed since I was here!”

“Of course!” Undyne turned and led the prince towards the castle and the Judgement Hall. Asriel followed with Lesser Dog behind him. But before he left, he saw a couple coins on the ground a picked them up.

The continued walking and soon they passed a bundle of a cloak with a pipe. At their feet was a very familiar hat with money. The goat monster smiled and tossed the coins he picked up.

After walking away and when no one was in sight the person in the cloak pulled down their hood. They revealed themselves to be the girl from before with their goat with the pipe in its mouth. She smiled at the kind gesture of the prince.

At the castle Asgore waited for the arrival of his son. Lesser Dog came running saying that he returned at that Undyne was leading him. After a bit of waiting, Asriel appeared in front of him.

“Welcome home, son!” He smiled, “how was your mission?”

The prince grimaced. There was a long story to why he was away for so long. And since the author is cruel, we will have to hear it.

Long ago, a human fell down the mountain. This was when all of monster kind was in the Ruins, or what was called Home, and Asriel was a little kid. The human was in their late teens, but the king and queen, Asgore and Toriel, treated them like a child.

They adopted the human, whose name was Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘, and treated them as if they were their own. They became best friend with Asriel, even though they were about ten years younger than them.

After ten years of living with the Dreemurrs, who were now in New Home, Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ found out a dangerous secret.

Asgore was getting impatient, and it seemed age was getting to him and making him crazy! He needed a way to free the monsters. His Royal Scientist, W. D. Gaster found out how to break the barrier, with seven human souls, but he told the king that they couldn't just kill the humans who fell down, they were innocent! Asgore agreed with him.

He lied. He started plans to trick his people into thinking Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ did something terrible and that would give him reason to take their soul. He could then absorb it and go to the surface and take six more to break the barrier. The perfect plan.

But, Gaster found out. He destroyed what was left of his discoveries and tried to flee with his family. Before fleeing, he found Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ and warned them of what Asgore wanted to do.

We know how Gaster’s escape turned out, and Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘. knew too. They were planning on seeing if it was true of what Asgore wanted to do, but once they heard that Gaster and his wife mysteriously disappeared and Toriel and Asgore split, they knew it was.

They confronted Asgore ready to battle for rule of the kingdom. They thought they could rule monster kind better than Asgore ever could.

Sadly, Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘. lost the fight. As quick as the could, with 1 HP left, they managed to escape the castle.

Asgore told Asriel of what happened, but a slightly edited version. He said Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘. tried to kill him and fled. He told him they were a traitor to monster kind and had to be found.

Feeling betrayed, the prince volunteered himself to hunt down his sibling and he wanted to do it alone.

After a couple years of searching, the underground is much bigger than Asriel thought, he finally ran into Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘. again.

“You here to kill me?” They asked with a smirk on their face.

“Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘,” Asriel looked sadly at them.

“It's Chara now!” They snapped.

They were basically a new person! They cut their hair to be short and their personality changed. They used to be happy all the time, now they were angry. Their clothes, which used to be a simple sweater was now a bright colorful outfit.

“Chara,” the prince sighed, “why'd you do it?”

“Do what?” They narrowed their eyes.

“Try to kill dad?” He clarified, “betray us?”

“Betray you!” They scoffed, “what did he tell you?”

“Dad said you tried to take over the crown,” Asriel whispered, “and that you were tricking us all this time!”

“The only trickster here is Asgore,” Chara sneered, “you want to know what he actually did?”

They started circling the goat monster, “ever wonder what happened to Gaster? Why Toriel divorced Asgore? Why I disappeared?

“I wasn't the one who wanted to kill Asgore,” they spat out, “Asgore wanted to kill me! Gaster found out and tried to warn me, but it was too late for him! Asgore got to him and Calibri and told the kingdom that they were traitors, starting the rumor that skeletons were not to be trusted. That's the reason Toriel divorced him, and that's when I realized I needed to do something.”

They stopped walking, remembering, “I confronted him. I told him that I knew what he wanted to do, what he had done, and that I was there to take the crown. Yes, I tried to overthrow him, but I thought I would be able to lead the kingdom better. I wasn't trying to kill him, I just wanted to hurt him enough that I could make him surrender… Can’t say the same for him.

“Do you know what it's like,” their eyes turned into a mix of fear and hate, “to see death in front of you, coming from someone you once called family. He showed no mercy. He fired weapon after weapon. I didn't even get a hit. I wasn't trying to kill him and that was a mistake.”

They stared at their brother, “I managed to flee with 1 HP left. I ran and ran, I never stopped. I still haven't, I'm always moving. I then came a cross another human, then another. Many more fell and I took care of them, making sure they won't get the fate I was destined for. I also found some monsters, ones who didn't believe in what Asgore wanted. Soon, we became a sort of group!”

They smiled at the thought, “the monsters in our group called us the Souls, since we had a human for every soul type. We started performing for other monsters, who didn't recognize me or the others as humans. We got money, though it wasn't enough sometimes.”

The stopped talking and starred right in the eyes of the monster, “and here we are. And you haven't answered my question! Are you here to kill me?”

“I- I don't know!” Asriel mumbled.

Chara smirked, “just so you know, I've learned from my mistakes. I fight to kill now, showing mercy is weakness! If we fight, only one of us is going out of here alive!”

“What happened to you?” The prince asked, “what happened to Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ ?”

They smirked, “Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ died when Asgore stopped seeing me as his child! So, what's it going to be? Leave me, or kill me?”

“Is what you say really true?”

Chara smiled, “would I lie to you, Az? Need more proof-“ They paused and listened to the start of the ringing of the bells –“go see the bellringer. I'll even tell you where you can find me if you want to come after me again!”

They took off a necklace they were wearing. It was a piece of string attached to a woven band with a pattern of the Delta Rune, but one of the triangles was broken and the middle one was a heart. They handed their sibling it.

“If you're smart you'll find me,” they grabbed something from a pouch at their waste, “I'll see you later, Az!”

They threw whatever they had in their hands at the ground, causing a big flash of red smoke. Asriel coughed, but when the smoke clear, Chara was gone.

The prince say by himself for while, thinking about what to do. He decided he would go back home, tell his dad that he never found Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ , and check out if what she said was true.

That's how he found itself back at the castle after being away for years.

“I couldn't find them,” Asriel lied, “I'm sorry, dad.”

The king sighed, “it's fine, but now we have an even bigger problem! Come.”

The walked up some stairs to the roof where they could see the town, especially the the Souls.

“Look,” he pointed at the girl was dancing again, “while you were away more humans fell, but the monsters don't recognize them as such. There's eight now, including Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘., and they, along with some renegade monsters, formed what they called the Souls.”

The Souls! That's what Chara started, Asriel thought.

“I've been trying to get rid of them,” Asgore said in a dark tone, “there's enough to free us from the underground, but the monsters seemed to be found of them.”

“What do we do,” the prince tried to sound like none of this hurt him.

“We need to find their hide out!” His dad stated, “they we can get them without the other monsters noticing.”

Asriel felt the necklace on his chest, he wouldn't tell his dad about that just yet.

“I've heard they refer to it as the Court of Hope,” the king added.

Trumpets then blared and Asgore sighed, “duty calls. This should be educational for you! You get to see how the Souls act at their Festival of Foolishness!”

Asriel nodded and followed his father down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the Fest of Fools will be next chapter!
> 
> Also, can someone help me? I'm trying to upload a photo of some art someone did for me, but I can't! I've tried everything but I can't find away to get the picture to appear when reading the chapter!
> 
> Check out this awesome work by AlexAnimations of Clopin Chara! 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/9g73h8


	4. Topsy Turvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Fact for HBoND: two of the gargoyles in the movie are called Victor and Hugo, a reference to the author of the original book, Victor Hugo.

“ _Come one! Come all_!” A crowd of monsters dressed marched down the main street of Snowdin holding signs of their symbol, a rainbow of hearts in a circle with a white heart in the middle. “ _Leave your rooms and fighting duels_!”

Sans appeared in the alleyway next to a building and silently walked out of it to stare at the party. Even though he couldn't see it, his friends were watching him from afar.

The crowd started to split up and continued their singing, “ _come the big and the minuscule!”_

They the monsters, which was composed of froggits, whisums, moldsmall, vegitoids, and some more humanoid monsters, who were the ones holding the banners, separated. They revealed a group of the six humans all in different colors of the rainbows.

“ _Come one! Come all!_ ” The humans started to sing too, “ _close the restaurants and the schools!”_

The human on the farthest left was in a jester outfit in an orange theme. He was holding a black banner with an orange heart on it, above the hearts it said in a jagged font “YOU ARE FILLED WITH” and below, in the same font, “BRAVERY”. He had brown hair and a muddy orange bandanna covered his eyes. He hands were covered by fighting gloves.

The human next to him was a girl in yellow. At her waist was gun in a holster and a cowboy hat covered most of her face. She held a similar sign to the orange human, but with a yellow heart and the word “JUSTICE” instead of “BRAVERY”, it also was in a straight font. Her brown hair was very long and in a braid.

Next was another girl with a banner with a green heart and the word “KINDNESS” in a cursive font. She wore a dress with a dark green skirt and a light green top, an apron over it. Her eyes were being covered by her green mask and her brown hair.

Then came a girl holding a sign with a cyan heart and the word “PATIENCE” in a soft font. Her orange hair had a red ribbon in it. She wore a light blue dress and at the waist was a matching ribbon to her hair. A toy knife was also strapped there.

The girl in blue from before was next. Her tutu now had flowing white streams off it. Her banner had a dark blue heart and the word “INTEGRITY” in a bold font.

Last was the boy in purple from before. He was in a purple jester outfit that had green stripes. He had glasses that were mostly covered by his black hair. He sign said “PERSEVERANCE” in a font made of lines. It also had a purple heart on it.

“ _It's the day for breaking rules_!” The humans turned to the middle of them and bent their banners to cover something.

“ _Come and join the feast_ ,” more monsters walked out of their homes and they were cheering.

“ _Of_ …”

All the monsters were ready in preparation for the spectacle that was about to start. Every year the leader of the Souls made a hilarious entrance.

“FOOLS!” Chara jumped through the banners and did a flip, landing on their feet.

Chara was in their normal outfit with the brightest smile of the world they grabbed someone is the crowd. Sadly, well for the monster at least, it was Sans.

He gasped as his hood almost fell down and he pulled it quickly back on with his hand. Chara, in split second, stared at the skeleton hand and their smile faltered, but they quickly regained themselves. They forced the skeleton to dance with them.

Sans would be lying if he said he was having a bad time.

“ _Once a year we throw a party here in town_!” They pushed Sans away, who hid himself back in the crowd, and did a hand stand, “ _once a year we turn all parties up side down_!”

A monster walked forward and two others stood by it, ready to do their part.

“ _Every one’s a king_ ,” the one to the left of the monster put a fake crown on it.

“ _And every king’s a clown_!” The one to the right put on a clown outfit on the monster.

“ _Once again_ ,” Chara jumped on a roof that was low to the ground, “ _it's topsy turvy day_!”

They spied the crowd and found who they were looking for. Jumping off the roof and running into the the monsters. They then pulled Sans out again.

“ _It’s the day the Devils in us get released_!” Sans pulled away and Chara pursued.

“ _It's the day we jump around through the streets_!” They found Sans in an alley, but he quickly vanished, “ _everyone is topsy turvy at the feast of the fools!”_

Chara ran into three of the humans who lifted them up by their feet, “WHY?”

“ _TOPSY TURVY!_ ” The Souls all did a handstand.

“ _Everything is upsy-dasiy_!” Chara knocked over a bunch a monsters, who fell comically down.

“ _TOPSY TURVY_!” The Souls split up into 6 groups, where each had a human. They all lifted them and each human did some trick.

Orange kicked the air, but somehow pushed him self into a somersault and landed perfectly on the hands holding him up. Yellow shot into the air with her gun and a firework popped out. Green grabbed a frying pan that she had hidden and in it was a pancake, which she flipped multiple times, never inch dropping it. Cyan stood still and dropped right through the monsters holding her, slipping through their hands. The ballerina danced away from the monsters, floating in the air. Finally, purple played on his instrument an incredibly fast song.

“Everyone is acting crazy!” Chara found Sans in front of a tent, “ _dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet! That's the way on topsy turvy day!”_

Trying to get away,Sans accidentally stumbled into the tent.

“AH!” The dancing girl, who was getting dressed from before screamed as she saw the monster fall in. Quickly, she pulled on a robe.

“i’m sorry!” Sans tried to cover his face.

“It's fine,” she smiled, “are you okay?”

The human walked up to the skeleton, who was muttering “no”.

“There!” She removed the hood, “no harm done!”

Sans said nothing, only staring in confusion at why she wasn't screaming.

The human guided to the monster to the door of the tent, “just try to me more careful!”

“i will!” He ran out of the tent.

“By the way!” The girl cried after him, “that's a great mask!”

“a mask, huh?” The skeleton thought to himself, “it's better than nothing.”

“ _TOPSY TURVY!_ ” He was greeted with the crowd screaming and the humans had formed a pyramid.

“ _Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!”_ Chara sang.

“TOPSY TURVY!”

“ _Join the Souls, monsters, and humans!_ ” Chara was weaving in and out of the crowd, “ _streaming through the underground_!”

The human jumped on a stage that was built he day before for this, “ _no one is in a hurry and there's no need to worry!”_

The whole crowd sang in unison as the other humans stood on the back of the stage, “ _ALL BECAUSE IT’S TOPSY TURVY DAY!”_

At that moment, King Asgore, Asriel, and a couple guards finally came to the show, sitting at makeshift thrones.

“ _Come one_!” Chara spat at the king, but hat went unnoticed, and smiled at the prince, “ _come all!_ ”

They beckoned to everyone, “ _hurry, hurry here's you chance! See the mystery and romance!_ ”

“ _Come on, come all!_ ” They repeated. Behind them was a blank banner, but they then flipped it to reveal the words “YOU ARE FILLED WITH… DETERMINATION” and it had a red heart in the middle.

 _“See the finest girl take her stance! Make and entrance to entrance!”_ They stood right in front of the banner. “ _Dance, La Frisk… DANCE!_ ”

Chara disappeared in a red smoke and in her place was the girl from before. Frisk was now in a red dress with purple sleeves, a scarf at the hip, and a scarf with four point stars on her head. She started dancing to the crowds pleasure.

“La Frisk! La Frisk!” The crowd chanted. This was new, for last year she was not hear, only Chara and the other six humans, and they enjoyed it.

“This is pointless!” Asgore huffed.

“Y-yes, Dad!” Asriel stuttered out, staring dreamily at the human. She was beautiful! Wait, he shouldn't be thinking that!

Frisk then moved off the stage, into the crowd. Monsters threw gold and flowers at her, which were picked up by smaller monsters from the Souls.

Soon, the dancer reached the thrones. Asgore sneered at her as she waved and did a twirl. Frisk stared into the king’s eyes, she could see suffering.

While Frisk looked into his eyes, so did Asgore. He realized that this human looked a lot like Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘., same hair, same height, and same eyes. This couldn't be them! Right? He had to be sure!

Frisk turned attention away from the king and to the prince. When she smiled, Asriel smiled backed. Quickly, when his father wasn't looking, he tossed a piece of gold.

The human then dance back to the stage, but not before stealing a spear from a royal guard. They jumped onto the stage and ran, sticking the spear into the wood and spinning around it. They finished their dance with a final pose and bowed to the cheering of the crowd.

Chara reappeared, “and now, ladies and gentlemen! The piece of resistance!”

They started singing, “ _here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Here it is, you know exactly what's in store! Now’s the time we laugh until our side are sore! Now’s the time we crown the king of fools!”_

They pointed to a guy who was passed out on the ground, “you remember last year’s king?”

A bunch of monsters climbed onto the stage. The humans each helped them to get on (the orange human “accidentally” dropped a few). Frisk smiled as she helped Sans up.

Why is he doing this? He asked himself. All he knew was that he was having fun.

“ _So make a face that's horrible and frightening_!” Chara sang. They were holding a goat, Frisk’s goat. “ _Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle’s wing!_ ”

Papyrus, who could heard the song from the Judgement Hall, scoffed. He didn't have any wings, but he was still offended.

“ _For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools_!” Chara gestured to the crowd, “WHY?”

“ _TOPSY TURVY!_ ” The crowd cried.

“ _Ugly folks forget you shyness!”_ More and more came of stage.

“ _TOPSY TURVY!”_

 _“You could soon called your highness!_ ” Chara smiled wickedly.

“ _Put your foulest features on display! Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!_ ”

Chara put down the goat she was holding and went to the monsters on stage. They started pulling mask each monster had one and once Chara shook their head, the goat knocked them off the stage.

One of the monsters was a little armless lizard, a kid, that made a scary face.

Soon, all the monsters got kicked off stage except for one- Sans. Frisk pulled on his head, thinking it a mask, but when it didn't come off everyone gasped.

“That’s no mask!” Someone from the crowd cried.

“A SKELETON!” Several screamed in panic.

“The bellringer of Judgement Hall!” Another shouted.

Sans tried to flee, why did he do this? He stared at Asgore, who was glaring with the power of a thousand suns.

The crowd was about to run away when Chara stepped up, “WAIT! Don't panic! We asked for the most terrible, and here it is! Sans, the skeleton of Judgement Hall!”

Sans was then tackled by the humans, minus Chara and Frisk, the former was walking in front of them and the latter was back in the tent, and they started a mini parade as Sans was being held up by the humans.

“ _Once a year, we throw a party here in town_!” The Souls reprised.

“ _HAIL TO THE KING_!” Chara sang.

_“Once a year, we turn all parties upside down!”_

_“OH, WHAT A KING!”_

“ _Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown! Once a year, on Topsy Turvy Day_!”

“ _WE’VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS!”_ The Souls started to circle back to the stage.

Meanwhile, Sans was smiling like a maniac, ignoring Asgore, who looked like he wanted to kill him (well, he always looked like that).

“ _And it's the day we do things we deplore on the other three hundred and sixty-four! Once a year we love to drop in where the love is never stopping! For the chance to do some hopping and pick a king who will put the top…_ ”

They got back to the stage and placed Sans on a throne that was put there and gave him a crowd.

“ _TOPSY TURVY DAY!_ ” Crowd finished their song and cheered crazily. Sans awkwardly waved.

“Do you think I’ll get in trouble if I do something,” Undyne whispered to another guard.

Laughing, she picked up a tomato from a stand and threw it at Sans. It hit its mark and everyone went silent.

“Now that's ugly!” Another guard cried.

“Hail to the king!” Undyne threw another tomato and the rest of the crowd followed suit.

“ugh!” Sans was pushed down as some monsters threw rope around him, pinning him to the floor of the stage.

“Stop!” The Souls cried. The monsters in the group tried to get the other monsters to stop, while the humans tried to remove the food from the area, but no one was listening to them.

“please! help!” Sans pleaded to Asgore, who pretended he didn't hear him.

“Um,” Asriel shifted uncomfortably, “dad, may I stop this?”

“In a moment!” Asgore huffed, “he needs to be taught a lesson!”

What? Asriel didn't remember his dad acting like this at all.

And wait, the bellringer! Chara told him to talk to the bellringer! He's a skeleton, so that must mean… Chara was right about Dad!

He had to do something, Asriel thought. He was about to move when a hush fell over the crowd and the throwing stop.

Frisk, who was back in their purple skirt and white blouse outfit, managed to climb on the stage and walked up to the skeleton. He tried to scoot away, but couldn't.

“Don't be afraid,” she whispered. The green human tossed her a cloth and she began to wipe the food off the monster, “I'm sorry! If I knew this would happen, I would've stop!”

Sans smiled at her about to say something when-

“You!” Asgore stood up and everyone looked at him, “Soul girl! Get down at once!”

“Yes, your highness,” Frisk politely bowed, “just as soon as I save this poor monster!”

“I forbid it!” The king cried.

Frisk stood silent for a moment, walked over to Chara, who was right next to the stage. They seemed to understand what they wanted and handed them a knife. The human than cut the ropes binding Sans.

“How dare you go against me!” The goat monster cried. Meanwhile, Asriel was cheering in his head. This was a very kind human.

“You mistreat this skeleton just like you do us!” Frisk argued, “you say you want justice, but you wrong the people who need help the most!”

“Silence!” He growled.

“JUSTICE!” Frisk interrupted and the yellow human and some monsters cheered.

“Mark my words, you will pay for this!” Asgore glared.

“Then,” the human laughed, “I'm afraid we crowned the wrong fool!”

She took the crown off of Sans and tossed it at the king, “I hate to say this, but the only fool I see is you!”

Chara smirked at that.

“Undyne, Asriel!” Asgore told them, “arrest her!”

Hesitantly, Asriel moved forward along with the rest of the guards.

“Let's see!” Frisk counted, “ten of you and one of me! Oh, grant me mercy!”

She cried into her scarf, but she then disappears in a cloud of red smoke, just like how Chara does.

The guards gasped and looked around for the human, while the other humans were laughing. .

“Over here!” Frisk cried, now on top of the library!

She then jumped into the crowd, the part of the crowd that was the Souls, who then carried her away from the guards, who were running at them. Her goat ran off the stage, which it had be sitting on for the past couple minutes, and chased up to her, ahead of the guards.

The crowd let her down and Frisk started running into the alleys.

“UGH!” Undyne cried at sent a blue spear flying at the human.

Smiling, Frisk dodged the spear and it landed in front of her, stuck in the snow. She looked around and grabbed some rocks, putting them on the staff of the spear, pulling back, and released. The rocks sailed and hit every single guard, including Asriel, in the helmet, all of them falling to the ground.

Once they got up again, Frisk and her goat were already gone.

“Wow!” Asriel was at a loss for words, that was an incredible escape.

“Captain,” Asgore looked at Undyne, who saluted, “find her, I want her alive!”

“Yes, King Asgore!” She turned to command her guards.

If she really is Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘., Asgore thought, I need to find out for certain.

The king then turned to Sans, who was smiling on the stage, glaring. Once the skeleton saw him, his smile faltered and he got the message.

So did the rest of the crowd, for they moved out of the way as Sans walked back to Judgement Hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that proud of this chapter, but I think I did okay!
> 
> Art by AlexAnimations: http://aminoapps.com/p/9g73h8
> 
> The next chapter is gonna have God Help the Outcasts! I CAN't WAIT TO WRITE IT!


	5. God Help the Outcasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BEST SONG IN THE MOVIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a little short, I wanted this song to be its own chapter. 
> 
> Fact for HoND: Pheobus gets married, but not to Esmeralda.

The guards looked all around Snowdin, but they couldn't find the human. They finally made their way near Judgment Hall in their search.

Asriel almost wouldn't have noticed if not for a small cough that his ears picked up. He turned around a saw an old man in a cloak with pipe walking into the golden building.

"Hmm," he smirked and followed.

Inside, he found Frisk looking in wonder at the building, the cloak on the floor, and her goat walking around with her. He continued walking forward silently.

Suddenly, Frisk grabbed a stick that was on the ground, turned around, and pointed it at the monster's throat.

"You!" The human gasped in surprise.

"Um, easy," Asriel moved backwards, why was a stick that sharp?

Frisk looked embarrassed, "sorry!" They moved the stick and used it more defensive. "What do you want? You're a guard! Are you hear to arrest me?"

Wow, the prince thought, his is like a nicer encounter with Chara. Sadly, their goat didn't share their views and it head butted the monster in the stomach.

"Calm down," he put up his hands in self defense, mostly from the goat, "I'm just here to talk! Your, um, goat doesn't like me."

They laughed, "Flowey never did like his own kind, even monster goats."

He outstretched his hand, "my name's Asriel!"

The human took the handshake, "Frisk, as you have heard!"

"So," Asriel tried to start a conversation, "you're human?"

Wow, he failed. Frisk giggled, it was adorable.

"Good job, Asriel," the two turned around and saw the king and his guard at the door, "now arrest her!"

The prince nervously turned to the human, who had fear in their eyes.

"Claim sanctuary," he whispered, "they can't touch you if they do."

Quickly, Frisk cried, "sanctuary!"

Asriel feigned annoyance, "I can't now!"

Asgore was losing his cool, "then drag her outside and-"

Frisk squeaked in fear and flinched, waiting for the monsters to grab her, but they didn't.

"You shall not touch her!" Another monster suddenly appeared from a door, it was Toriel! She slowly walked towards Frisk and Asriel.

"Howdy, mom!" The prince smiled.

"Greetings, Asriel!" She smiled her same old smile and turned to the human, "you don't need to fear Asgore, he learned long ago to respect sanctuary!"

She turned to her ex-husband, "LEAVE!" She roared.

But the king was already gone.

"Hmm?" The ex-Queen frowned, but her smile returned quickly, "how about I go get you some pie?"

She then left through the door she walked through and Flowey took this as an excuse to hit Asriel. He hit him in the butt and out the door.

"Okay! Okay!" Asriel groaned, yet smiled, "I'm leaving!"

Frisk watched this happened and laughed. She remembered how she first got Flowey, she found him beaten and bloody on a pile of golden flowers. He apparently didn't work well with the other goats, so his owners threw him out. Frisk healed him and basically adopted him, an outcast like her.

"AHH!" She screamed quickly as she felt someone grab her arms, forcing her to drop her stick.

She tried to turn her head and saw that Asgore some how snuck up on her!

"You think you've outwitted me, Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘?" He whispered, "but I know you don't survive long in one place!"

Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ ? Frisk thought, who's Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘?

"What are you doing?" The human tried to break his grasp, "I'm not Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ , I'm Frisk!"

She finally freed herself and picked up her stick again in defense.

The king started to walk away towards the door, "deny it all you want, but I know who you are!"

He started to close the door, "you've chosen a lovey prison, but it's still a prison!"

The door shut and Frisk stared in silence for a bit. She didn't know what to do, even though she wasn't Ḉ͜҉ł̧̛̕͡î̢͢͏ø̴͘͏̛å͜͡x̢̡̢ÿ̡͡ę̶̧̢͘ , she still couldn't stand being locked up.

She looked around and found another door that led outside. She opened it, hoping to escape.

"King Asgore's orders," she saw Undyne declare, "post a guard at every door!"

Defeated, the human closed the door. She was trapped.

Slowly, Frisk looked around. The Judgement Hall was beautiful! With golden walls lined with amazing stained windows. There where shelves around the walls with urns on them. Above one was a sign which read-

"These are the dust of the fallen. If not claimed by a family, the dust will be spread on one of Judgement Hall's gargoyles."

That's sad, Frisk thought, looking at the many urns. So many monsters lost their family, and most don't even have their dust.

Suddenly, a noise brought the human out of her thoughts. Flowey had returned.

"Flowey," she hugged him, even though he pretested (he acted like he didn't like her, but she knew he did), "I'm gonna get us out of here!"

She thought back to the skeleton, the one the monsters mistreated, and to the other humans who did nothing to them. She looked at her pet.

"What does everyone have against us?" She asked.

The reason she fell down her wasn't a pleasant one. Her village called her weak for being kind and called her a witch. They tossed her and her goat down Mount. Ebott to "rid the evil of the town". Now, she was being shunned by the monsters, who mistreat their own kind, just like humans.

She looked at the stained window, it reminded her of a church she used to go to, before she was kicked out for good. Frisk had a thought, she was going to pray to someone who she hasn't in a long time.

" _I don't know if you can hear me_ ," she closed her eyes, " _or if you're even there! I don't know if you would listen to a 'witch's' prayer_!"

She looked at the ground ashamed, " _yes I know I'm just an outcast!"_

That what the people in her village called her- outcast, witch, demon.

" _I shouldn't speak to you_."

"A witch like you will go to Hell!" The adults would cry, "God wouldn't care!"

" _But still I think and wonder_ ," she opened her eyes, " _were you once an outcast too?"_

She took a breath and started walking down the long hall, "God help the outcasts, shunned from birth!"

She thought of the skeleton. She was told by Chara, who had found her and raised her since falling, that monsters found skeletons taboo for some reason. That must have been an unhappy life.

" _Show them the mercy_ ," she cried, " _they don't find on earth_!"

She thought of all the monsters, they shouldn't act like that, but they're still trapped under a mountain.

" _God help these people_ ," Frisk prayed, " _the ones who haven't killed! God help the outcasts, or nobody will!"_

She walked across some flowers she recognized as Echo Flowers. Above them was a sign-

"Ask your wish into the Echo Flowers!"

 _"I ask for gold!_ " One echoed.

" _I ask for fame_!" A metallic voice came from the next flower. " _I ask for glory to shine on my name!"_

 _"I ask for freedom_!" Came next, " _we can enjoy!_ "

They all sang together, " _I ask the stars and the Angel to bless me_!"

Up above the hall, through the rafters, and in the bell tower, Sans, who was sitting sadly on his makeshift bed, heard the singing.

"what?" He whispered.

He teleported to a low rafter and saw the human. She has a nice voice, he thought.

Frisk passed them, " _I ask for nothing! I can get by! But I know so many less lucky than I!"_

All the other humans who fell, none of them had good reasons. Some of them have been here for so long they forgot their names.

One they called Bravery thought who could go where anyone had gone before, he was bullied and dared that he wouldn't do it.

Justice was chasing an escaped prisoner from a prison they worked at. The prisoner pushed her down.

Kindness was tricked. Some of her "friends" told her they needed something from the mountain. They did it as a prank to embarrass her, but she slipped down a hole.

Patience was abandoned. Her mother took her to the mountain and told her to wait for to come back. But she never did.

Integrity was depressed. They could spot liars from a mile away and when people lied to her about how they thought about her, they knew they didn't care for them. They then jumped down the mountain.

Perseverance was researching the strange disappearances. One of his colleagues pushed him down the hole.

Finally, Chara would never say, but the Souls believed they had the worst history of all of them to never tell.

All the monsters in the Souls also were mistreated some way for them to flee to the group.

" _Please help my people! The weak and downtrod! I though we all were the children of God!_ "

Frisk didn't realize she was crying until the tears hit the floor, " _God help the outcasts, children of God!"_

Flowey softly nudged Frisk in the leg. The human fell to her knees and hugged the goat, crying tears of joy and sadness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter, which I'll try to post Sunday, "A Pair of Outcasts"!


	6. Update

I'm sorry to say, I'm no longer writing this story. I realized that I'm just writing Hunchback with Undertale character and making barley any difference to the story beside the gargoyles being Sans' family. 

If you want to continue the story you can. If you have any questions left from the story you can ask. 

Again, I'm sorry, but if I ever return to this story, it will probably be with more plot than the movie. 

It's been fun, see ya later!

(Also, for those hoping that Sans and Frisk were gonna get together at the end, I wasn't planning it. But if you do want to read Frans, check out my Hamilton AU fic that I'm actually making a backstory too.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Youtube channel- add soon (Greekgeek Sings Undertale)
> 
> And on my Undertale Amino account- add soon (Script the Skeleton


End file.
